1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flexible flat cable (FFC), and more particularly to a flexible flat cable easily inserted into and pulled out from the complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible Flat Cable (FFC) used as a signal transmission component has advantages of arbitrary deflection, high-speed signal transmission, etc. It has been widely used in many electrical products and can directly engage with and disengage from the complementary connector. JP Public Patent No. 2003-036907 disclosed a kind of technology that a flexible flat cable (FFC) can directly insert into and pull out from corresponding complementary connector. The conductors of the insert portion of the FFC directly electrically contact with the terminals received in the complementary connector, meeting the signal transmission between the FFC and the complementary connector. Whereas, some issues would appear as the implementations disclosed in the above public patent. When exerting greater insertion force to make the FFC engage with the complementary connector, the flat conductors of the insert portion and the terminals received in the complementary connector has relatively large contact area, thus, the friction there between is relatively increased, thus, the conductors get greater counterforce by the terminals, so the conductors would be easily turnovered or broken when insertion. As a result, normal electric connection would not be achieved between the FFC and the complementary connector, and as the conductors of the insert portion of the FFC are turnovered or broken, the FFC could not be used again, thus causing great losses. So we need an improved FFC to overcome the shortage of the existing technology.